Shield Techniques
Skill Tree Shield Bash *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Description: The Guardian can use their Shield as a blunt weapon. *Effect: The Guardian uses their Shield as a Blunting weapon, dealing Physical Drive * (1d12 + 1.5 per additional Rank). Shield Boomerang *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None * Range: 3 cells *Description: The Guardian throws their shield as it was a ranged weapon. *Effect: The Guardian uses their Shield as a Range weapon, dealing Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Shield Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: Increase damage when using the shield to attack. *Effect: Shield attacks deal Physical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Lucky Strike *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Shield Mastery (2) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Increase all Shield attack's critical attack rate. *Effect: Critical Hit rate when using a Shield as an attack is increased by 5% per Rank. Stunning Blow *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Shield Bash (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: The Guardian charges with their Shield in order to stun their foe. *Effect: The Guardian charges towards their foe and deals damage equals to Shield Bash. Stunning Blow have 30% + 5% chance per additional Rank to inflict Stun. Charge *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Stunning Blow (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Guardian run in a straight line and hit all foes with their Shield. *Effect: The Guardian uses their Movement Speed to charge multiple foes in a straight line. The Guardian cannot stop until the full movement is done and will hit everything on the way equals to the damage dealt with a Shield Bash. Whirlwind Boomerang *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Shield Boomerang (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Range: 1.5 cells *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: Damage all adjacent foes by turning around with the Shield. There is a small percent of chance that the Guardian will inflict Tumble. *Effect: The Guardian will attack in a circle around them with their Shield doing damage equals to their highest Shield Boomerang Rank. Whirlwind Boomerang have 30% + 5% chance per additional Rank to inflict Tumble. Glyph of Whirlwind *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Whirlwind Boomerang (2) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Glyph of Whirlwind will improve Whirlwind Boomerang by adding stronger effects. *Effect: Each Rank on Glyph of Whirlwind will add the following effect: Rank 1: Adds Bleed status to the foe on a successful Tumble. Rank 2: Imbue the Whirlwind Boomerang with the Guardian's Elemental Affinity. Rank 3: Increases Threat by 1 on hit or by 5 when on a successful Tumble. Rank 4: Improves damage dealt by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Whirlwind Boomerang Rank). Armour Break *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Shield Mastery (5) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Next Shield attacks will ignore a certain percentage of their foe's Defense. *Effect: The Guardian empower their Shield to break into foe's Defense. While Armour Break is active, Shield attacks ignore 55% + 5% per additional Rank of the foe's Defense.